


Into the Light

by Fansquirreling



Series: Angels on the moon [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles' Ancestry, Will add other tags when ancestry is revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fansquirreling/pseuds/Fansquirreling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Finds out his family Secrets. And then some other stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the light

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Sorry to make you guys wait so long. Had a lot going on added onto wanting to do this right for you guys. I have all the ideas in my head it's just been a matter of putting them all down just right. I hope you like where I am taking this! Enjoy my loves!
> 
> (Sorry for any mis-spells or inconsistencies, you know how I am ;P )

Time seemed to pass in a strange way. Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had been on the floor but it was as if Derek was instantly there beside him after he hung up the phone. He could feel his arms wrap around him and it was the best feeling in the world.

Everything hurt from his head to his feet, but it didn’t seem to matter now that Derek was there holding him. He looked absolutely freaked out. Stiles leaned into his shoulder and just sat there in the middle of his floor for a while clinging tighter to try and calm his still shattered nerves.

Stiles felt Derek rub his hand on his back and just like that he could feel himself calming down so he pulled away and looked up at Derek. 

“It was the Alphas, they took me when I was falling asleep. They were trying to find out stuff about you and the rest of the pack.” He clutched Dereks shirt tighter and pulled himself in closer.

“Derek, they can do things. Things that you can’t. They...they didn’t just physically torture me. One of the guys somehow got into my mind and made me see horrible things. Please just stay with me, I can’t go back. I’m not even entirely sure how I got here.”

Stiles explained about the scene with his mother and how her spirit had somehow interrupted the hallucination. He needed to find out more. Find out what she meant. He told Derek about the out of body experience just before he ended up in his room and everything he felt but despite his supernatural background, even he seemed stumped by it.

He had to find out about his heritage and do some research for old times sake; but not right now. At the moment, all he wanted to do was clean off all the blood, curl up in bed and not get out until he wasn’t in pain anymore.  
~  
After he was all clean he went back to his room and laid himself in Dereks open arms. Derek turned Stiles around to face him and gave him a soft kiss right on the lips. Stiles felt his cheeks glow with warmth as he kissed back, shivering at Dereks soft lips brushing against his own.

Stiles entwined his hands in Dereks and pressed his bruised and beaten chest against Dereks muscled form, leaning in and making the kisses more intense. He felt Derek put a firm hand against the arch or his back and slowly glide it up to his neck.

He began to feel a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach as this happened and he started to feel out of breath suddenly. He pulled away and let out a small gaps as the sensation got stronger. Stiles saw light in the outer edges of his vision and He and Derek looked down simultaneously. 

The cuts on his body began to show a bright white light through them. They both watched in awe as all the gruesomely formed bruises began to fade and the lights waned and eventually went out. Leaving his skin as pale and smooth as it had been before the kidnaping. 

Stiles looked up into Dereks face and couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“Dude, you look like you’re about to crap yourself. Not in my bed!” Stiles gave his arm a playful slap and Dereks face gave slightly. Still looking a little freaked.  
“Stiles what the hell?” He managed to choke out. Stiles shivered as Derek ran his hands lightly over where some of the gashes and bruises had just been.

“Don’t look at me, I have no idea what’s happening with me. I feel like a total freak now.” He gave Derek a quick wink, “I finally fit right in!”

Stiles saw Derek getting his concerned face on and decided to interrupt him before he had the chance to speak, Putting a finger against Dereks lips.   
“Just...shhh. Don’t even worry about it. And stop worrying about me. You’re here now if anyone tries anything you’ll just rip their heads off. I feel totally fine now.”

“You just worry me, we don’t know what’s going on with you. What if you teleport to some island and you cant get home because you don’t know how to do it again? What if-”

Just as Derek was about to continue, Stiles snuck in and stole a kiss just to shut him up.

“I said I’m fine and don’t worry. We can figure all this crap out tomorrow. I need sleep now that isn’t drug induced.”

Derek let out a deep growling sigh and kissed Stiles on the forehead before turning him around and cuddling him. That’s really all it took and Stiles found himself passed out almost instantly. Somehow with a smile on his face.

The night only brought strange dreams and a whole new set of questions the next morning when he was jolted awake by the strange slumber.


	2. Finding Fluidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds himself in a dream, as does Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllllright! First thing I would like to mention and I advise everyone to at least go take a look at this. I don't think I have mentioned to you all before but I am a photographer and I did a photo recently that became my inspiration for this dream sequence that will have meaning soon! If you would like to take a look you can find it here: http://www.flickr.com/photos/62805593@N06/8021497642/lightbox/
> 
> I hope you like the chapter and it's companion photo, and don't worry, I will be tackling all that needs explaining fairly soon so hang in there!
> 
> As always I love you guys and thank you for taking the time to read my crap <3

The Dream Sequence:  
Stiles could feel himself sleeping in his bed with Dereks body wrapped around his, and yet, he knew he was in a dream. His vision began to clear and he realized he was in a vast white expanse. Floating in a strange purgatory on his back.  
He began to feel a strange sensation in his torso but was unable to move himself. Suddenly, part of his chest lurched forward with the fluidity and motion of ink dropping into water. It was deep black and in constant motion above him as it whirled overhead. His back started to feel cold and he looked down and saw the same happening in the negative space of his body. It was pure white like the surrounding area and in constant motion. Always staying with an even flow with it’s dark counterparts, threatening to break him apart but never reaching that point.  
He could feel his body pull up with the ink this time and even out, only to feel himself free falling. His body was enveloped in water and he could finally control his movement. Pulling himself above the murky water he wiped his eyes and looked around. He was surrounded by a massive deep gray body of water, pushing and pulling at him. Looking around him, he spotted a gleaming white beach off in the distance and decided to swim for it as hard as he could.  
Stiles had almost reached the beach when a massive black ship rocketed out of the water and came to rest on the surface. It dropped anchor and a life raft came flying out over the hull and dropped about 40 feet from him in the water, beckoning him.  
He couldn’t decide which route to take. Seek refuge on and unknown shore, or on the mysterious ship. Before he could decide his body was suddenly flung out of the water and into the air, stopping in mid air hundreds of feet above the water.  
He heard a strange and faint voice in his mind,  
“You must make the choice on your own.”  
With that, everything went pitch black and he could feel his boy falling deeper and deeper into the new and strange abyss.  
~

Stiles jerked awake. Gasping for breath, he could feel his whole body shaking.  
Derek sensed his stress and snapped awake and alert.  
“Stiles, what’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah I’ll be okay. Just a freaky dream I guess. Nothing to be alarmed about I swear.”

Stiles went red as usual when Derek gave him a kiss on the cheek. He liked it, but he wasn’t sure he would ever get used to that. What did he do to deserve someone as beautiful and perfect as Derek? He was just...Stiles. He began to play with the fabric of his sheets to calm himself from the stress of the dream and the blush from the kiss. If that was even possible.  
~  
Derek was getting Strange scents from Stiles. He didn’t seem to have been frightened by the dream, but he had an overbearing nervousness wafting from him. He needed to try and calm him down and show him that he was there for Stiles.

He leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and watched as Stiles’ perfect pale complexion went beet red. It made him smile but he realized it probably wasn’t the best approach, although he did smell Stiles’ nerves calming slightly. However, it seemed to have brought about a whole new set of nerves that may or may not have driven Derek a little nuts for a second. He began to smell a slight sadness about Stiles as he watched him fiddle with the sheets. He smiled at the notion that Stiles really always had to be kept busy with something.

The sadness in Stiles seemed to be growing and it pulled at Dereks heart. He didn’t want someone so beautiful to stay sad for long. Derek lunged for Stiles a bit and wrapped his arms firmly but gentle around Stiles waist.

“Hey, stop that. You know I can smell it and I hate it. Smile, or I’ll just have to make you!”

“Oh please wolf boy, I know you and you’re just terrible with the joke making. Comedy gold is my strong point, not yours.”

“Well if there is one strong point that you haven’t seen from me, it’s forcing people to laugh. just watch me work.”

Derek let go of Stiles’ waist and got right up in Stiles face and just stared for a moment. He could hear Stiles gulp slightly as he pulled even closer.Then, without warning, he lunged at Stiles once more and pinned him to the bed and started tickling him with no remorse. Just like that, Stiles started cracking up and didn’t stop until about two solid minutes after Derek had shown some mercy and Stopped.

“Now that just isn’t fair. I was completely unprepared for a Derek-freaking-Hale tickle attack. The thought of it is simply ridiculous and I can’t believe you actually-”

Stiles couldn’t get out the last words before Derek dove in for a long, passionate kiss. Which from the surprise coming off of Stiles, was also something he hadn’t been expecting. He pulled away and rolled onto his back next to stiles and felt as Stiles laid over on his side,wrapping and arm and a leg across Derek.

“Okay I surrender! You win and you’re great at everything.”

“Well I’m actually a pretty terrible dancer so...”

“Aw you mean no clubbin’ for you? I figured you would love to just go and creep on people!”

“It’s not my scene really, I’m more of a tickle fight, then rip your throat out kinda guy. You know?”

“Oh god please don’t! I thought we were past those threats.”

Derek let out a low chuckle and went for Stiles’ neck, but instead of tearing it out with his teeth, he gave it a soft kiss and began kissing Stiles until he reached his mouth and planted a long, warm one on him.

He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky to have the chance to kiss someone so flawless. It was like he was in a strange alternate world that he never wanted to give up.

His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles attacking his face with his lips. He was completely helpless against the attacks and it just felt so perfect to give in. He felt Stiles’ warm body rub against his and he may or may not have felt something hard brush his leg. 

He may or may not have blushed. No that was a ridiculous notion. Derek Hale did NOT blush. No one made Derek Hale blush.

He let out a low moan as Stiles nibbled on his ear, and just like that, that was it. He gave in to Stiles completely unafraid of his once untamed inner wolf and grabbed hold and it was as if they flowed in perfect harmony together.


End file.
